


you know you drive me up a wall

by flowerwindyou



Series: femct 💘 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/F, Fem!NCT, basically fulfilling my own fantasies don’t mind me!, hot jock jaehyun, virgin nerd doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Doyoung really, really hates Jaehyun. She knows hate is a strong word, and that’s exactly why she uses it. It’s certainly the most apt way to describe her feelings for Jaehyun: strong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: femct 💘 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469519
Comments: 18
Kudos: 483





	you know you drive me up a wall

**Author's Note:**

> so this was prompted by a comment on the previous fic in this series and i kinda just... ran with it. enjoy!! <3  
> title is from crazy by aerosmith !

Doyoung prides herself on being a polite, well-mannered young woman. She’s been told so all her life, by parents and relatives and teachers, It’s a quality that’s done her well thus far: she was voted Most Helpful in her yearbook, graduated high school as valedictorian, and is now the head of student council at her college. 

The one downside of being the person everyone turns to is that you always have to be diplomatic, can never let your emotions get the best of you. Even when you’re bursting with frustration at how little funding the school is willing to give the science department, or when you just want to strangle the idiot kid you’re tutoring in maths. It’s a minor annoyance, but still, Doyoung’s always been able to shove her feelings away and get down to business. Which is why she’s so pissed that out of all the challenges she’s had to face, Jung Jaehyun is the one threatening to make her come undone. 

Doyoung really, really hates Jaehyun. She knows hate is a strong word, and that’s exactly why she uses it. It’s certainly the most apt way to describe her feelings for Jaehyun: strong. 

“So tell me again why we can’t get a grant for a new net?” Jaehyun drawls, looking bored as usual. Doyoung doesn’t understand why the girl volunteered to be the student representative for the sports teams when she clearly doesn’t enjoy the monthly student council meetings. She has her feet up against the desk, just another sign of her seemingly endless disrespect for everything academia-related. 

“Because you _just_ got a grant for new uniforms,” Doyoung says as calmly as she can. “The necessity of which I still don’t understand.”

“Maybe they weren’t _necessary_ , but they make my ass look great,” Jaehyun responds, prompting giggles from all the boys in the room. Doyoung grinds her teeth, annoyed at Jaehyun’s constant immaturity and even more annoyed that she’s _right._ She’s wearing the uniform right now, and even though she’s sitting down Doyoung can still imagine exactly how round and firm the new shorts make her ass look. Against her will, brain has practically memorized the image. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” she grits, “no, you can’t have a grant for a new net. Any other requests?”

They run through the rest of the issues that the students bring to the council, but Doyoung can barely focus, not with Jaehyun staring holes into the sides of her face. God, she hates her. She hates how she runs her fingers through her hair to show off her dumb undercut, and she hates her muscular thighs that are always on display, and she _hates_ those stupid dimples that show up when she’s grinning impishly at Doyoung. 

The fact that this hatred mostly manifests in an all-consuming yearning to fuck her brains out is neither here nor there. 

Doyoung breathes an internal sigh of relief when the meeting is adjourned and the drama representative goes over to talk to Jaehyun. She packs her things up quickly, hoping she can escape without confrontation, but of course she’s not that lucky. 

Jaehyun sidles over to her right as she’s zipping up her backpack. “Hi,” she says, planting her palms on the desk as if she’s trapping Doyoung. It certainly feels like it: Jaehyun’s only about an inch taller, but she has this presence that makes Doyoung feel like she’s towering over her. 

“What do you want?” Doyoung sighs, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. 

“Can’t a girl just say hi?” Jaehyun asks with a raised eyebrow. Doyoung’s about to say _no_ , but then Jaehyun reaches out and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, and all her thoughts come to a screeching halt. 

“You’re wearing your hair down,” Jaehyun comments. Doyoung opens her mouth, but nothing comes out, so Jaehyun prompts, “you usually have it up.”

“My hair tie broke,” Doyoung manages. 

“Oh, here.” Jaehyun undoes her topknot, her short hair falling messily over her shaved sides, and hands the hair tie to Doyoung. She accepts it cautiously, like it’s a bomb, and pulls her long hair into its usual slick ponytail. 

“Pretty,” Jaehyun says, “but I like it better down. You should wear it like that more often.”

With that, she leaves the room with her usual saunter. Doyoung watches her go ( _goddamn those shorts!_ ) and then pulls her ponytail even tighter, as if to prove a point to herself. 

***

In addition to being on the student council, Doyoung also takes part in debate club. She prefers to have several extracurriculars under her belt, and she’s always been told she’s good at arguing, so it’s only natural. Even though she usually ends up moderating the freshmen more than doing actual debating herself. 

Today’s topic is animal testing, and one of the younger kids is arguing, “it’s clearly morally wrong, otherwise it wouldn’t be banned in so many places.”

“Just cause something’s illegal doesn’t necessarily mean it’s bad. Weed, for example.”

Usually Doyoung would say that’s a good point, but she knows that voice all too well. It didn’t come from either of the debate teams, but rather from one of the empty seats in the bleachers of the gym, where Jaehyun is sitting and popping her gum obnoxiously. 

“For the thousandth time,” Doyoung says, already feeling a headache begin to come on, “debate club is for people on the debate _team._ Not backseat drivers from the audience, and what are you even doing here _again_?”

“Might as well join in since I’m waiting for you guys to be done so we can do volleyball practice,” Jaehyun says with a shrug. 

“So why can’t you wait outside with the rest of your team?” Doyoung snaps. 

“What can I say? I like to watch.” Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow. “And it’s fun seeing you get mad.”

A small, awkward cough from the other team interrupts their verbal sparring. “She … did make a good point, though.”

Doyoung counts to 5 before responding. “Fine. Any responses?”

The debate falls back into full swing, and Doyoung is almost able to ignore Jaehyun’s existence until she pipes up again. 

“Well, what else are we supposed to do? Test on humans?”

“Alright. Recess, now,” Doyoung barks, and the debate teams fall into relieved chatter, happy for the break. Doyoung storms over to Jaehyun in the bleachers, still grinning like an idiot and _god_ Doyoung just wants to slap her. 

“Am I in trouble?” Jaehyun asks, widening her eyes in mock fear. 

“Do you really have nothing better to do with your time than get on my nerves?” Doyoung hisses. “How would you like it if I sat here during your practice and booed you the whole time?”

“It would mean you were watching, so I wouldn’t mind,” Jaehyun replies easily, and Doyoung clenches her jaw. She knows Jaehyun’s exaggerated flirting is definitely just another way to piss her off, which is why she wishes it didn’t actually get her so flustered most of the time. 

“Can you just fuck off? _Please_?”

“Whoa, you swore at me _and_ said please?” Jaehyun says. “Not gonna lie, Kim, that’s kind of hot.”

“You’re insufferable,” Doyoung snarls, willing her cheeks not to flush red. 

“But you like me,” Jaehyun grins. 

Doyoung laughs derisively. “You’re dumber than I thought, which is an impressive feat. I do _not_ like you— in fact, I hate you, and your entire existence is a gigantic pain in my ass. The day you inevitably drop out will be the happiest day of my life.”

Jaehyun just smiles and says, “god, you’re adorable.” Doyoung sees red, and she’s definitely going to strangle her. Or kiss her. Or both, maybe at the same time. 

Thankfully, her team co-leader Donghyuck interrupts her before she can do anything stupid: “Doyoung, we only have 15 minutes left before the volleyball team comes in to practice…”

She reluctantly stomps back from the audience and the debate club wraps up, thankfully with no further comments from Jaehyun. As they leave the gym, the vein in her forehead jumping, Donghyuck fixes her with a smirk far too knowing for someone so much younger than her. 

“You _do_ like her,” he says smugly, and she shoves his shoulder. 

“I do not!” she says haughtily. “Her sole purpose seems to be making my life a living hell, how could I possibly like her?”

“Cause she’s hot,” Donghyuck says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Doyoung makes a face even though it’s true. “And she likes you too, you know.”

“You’d think she’d be a little nicer to me if that were true,” Doyoung grumbles, trying to ignore the way her heart skips a beat at the thought of Jaehyun liking her. 

Donghyuck shrugs. “Well, I’m mean to Jaemin and I like him. Because I like him, probably.”

“And you wonder why he hasn’t picked up on it yet,” Doyoung snorts, earning her a shove from Donghyuck this time. They fall into their usual bickering, but Doyoung’s heart isn’t fully in it because she can’t stop thinking about Jaehyun and that smile. That ridiculous, devastating smile. 

***

The downside of being every teacher’s pet is that Doyoung often gets called upon to carry out duties that are out of her jurisdiction. Even though she gives off a take-no-shit aura she’s really a gentle soul, so when her hassled-looking biology prof asks her to cover today’s last-minute detention so he can look after his sick kid, she doesn’t really have any choice but to say yes. 

She thinks it won’t be too bad anyway; she can use the hour to catch up on her readings, and whatever freshman is being punished will hopefully just sleep through it and not give her too much shit. Of course, with Doyoung’s luck, things never work out that easy. The second she walks in and sees the lone occupant of the detention room, she’s tempted to turn on her heel and walk right out. Unfortunately, her do-gooder tendencies win, so she steels her jaw and walks over to the teacher’s desk. 

“Well, what a pleasant surprise,” Jaehyun smirks, leaning forward in her seat. The worst part is she sounds like she actually means it. 

“I can’t think of a more unpleasant way to spend my afternoon,” Doyoung retorts, “but here we are, so please don’t make this any more painful than it already is.”

Jaehyun pouts, one of her dimples appearing. “I’m hurt, Doyoung. Why do you dislike me so much?”

Doyoung suppresses the shiver that runs down her spine when Jaehyun says her name, and she responds, “you’re really asking that? When literally every time we interact you make it your mission to get on my nerves as much as possible?”

Jaehyun flashes a grin, both dimples appearing this time and for fuck’s sake, why is she so unfairly attractive? “Okay, guilty as charged. I’m sorry, princess, I just like seeing you get riled up.”

“Why?!” Doyoung asks in frustration, then adds, “and don’t call me that!”, because the heat she felt in her lower stomach at the pet name is simply unacceptable. 

“Cause you get so cute and worked up, like a little bunny. It just makes me wanna tease you,” Jaehyun says, and somewhere along the conversation Jaehyun’s tone has changed from playful to strangely intense. Her eyes meet Doyoung’s, her gaze burning, and Doyoung swallows and looks away, feeling that heat rise again. 

“Fine. I just won’t give you the reaction you want, then,” she says stiffly, opening her bag and loudly slamming her textbook onto the table.

“Aww, that’s no fun,” Jaehyun drawls, but Doyoung just ignores her and flips a page pointedly, starting to read. Her tactic actually works, at first, and she gets several moments of blissful silence. 

Then: “I like those glasses. They make you look studious.”

Doyoung fixes Jaehyun with a withering glare. “I _am_ studious. I know you can’t relate, since you’re on academic probation and the school only keeps you here cause you’re the best player on the volleyball team.”

“Ouch! You’re killing me, princess,” Jaehyun groans, clutching her heart in mock pain. Then, a real smile spreads across her face. “Wait, you think I’m the best player on the team?”

Doyoung flounders for a moment before snapping, “be quiet! This is detention, not a social event.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jaehyun says, miming zipping her mouth shut. Doyoung goes back to her textbook, rather forcefully flipping the page and willing the blush she can feel on her cheeks to die down. The next thing Jaehyun says absolutely does not help with that. 

“I have to ask, though. Don’t those glasses get in the way of eating pussy?”

Doyoung chokes on her inhale, feeling her face flush to the tips of her ears. “That’s— that’s a highly inappropriate question!” she splutters, only blushing harder at the shit-eating grin on Jaehyun’s face. “Besides, how do you even know I’m…”

“Gay?” Jaehyun prompts, leaning back in her chair and putting her arms behind her head. The action makes her shirt stretch across her tits, and Doyoung’s eyes (traitorous as always) can’t help but zero in on the outline of her nipples through the thin fabric. “Just a guess,” Jaehyun continues, her grin even wider. 

Doyoung’s face is burning at this point, and what’s worse is that it isn’t the only part of her that feels hot. She crosses her legs under the table, wishing her body didn’t react so violently to this maddening girl. She can already feel herself beginning to get wet, for fuck’s sake. 

“But really, how don’t they get in the way?” Jaehyun says, gesturing to her own eyes. 

“I don’t know, okay!” Doyoung hisses, her fists clenching on the desk. “Can you please go back to shutting up?”

“Wait. You don’t know?” Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrow, and then shoot up as realization dawns on her. “ _Oh._ You’ve never fucked a girl?”

“That’s none of your business whatsoever,” Doyoung says hotly. She’s never fucked anyone at all, for that matter, but Jaehyun doesn’t need to know that. 

“Hey, I’m just surprised is all,” Jaehyun says, raising her hands. 

Doyoung scowls, irritation momentarily beating out the embarrassing arousal. “Sorry I don’t have girls throwing themselves at my feet like _some_ of us,” she says sourly. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, princess,” Jaehyun says, fixing Doyoung with that unholy gaze again. “I mean I’m surprised cause you’re hot as all hell.”

Doyoung tries to swallow, but her mouth’s suddenly gone dry and the way Jaehyun is looking at her through her lashes isn’t helping matters. Sure, Donghyuck told her he thinks Jaehyun likes her, and sure, she’s been obsessively thinking about it ever since, but this— this is confirmation. Jaehyun thinks _she’s_ hot, awkward nerdy Doyoung, and she’s currently looking at her like she wants to eat her alive. 

“Besides, I’ve been throwing myself at you all semester,” Jaehyun adds, her voice low, and Doyoung’s sure her legs would have given out if she wasn’t already sitting down. _Rest in peace, panties_ , she thinks as she feels her pussy throb insistently. _You’ve served me well._

“Oh,” she squeaks, because she can’t really think of anything more to say. Jaehyun’s mouth twitches into a half smile and she pushes her chair back, getting up from her seat and oh shit, she’s walking towards Doyoung. It feels like the air is being sucked out of the room with every step she takes towards Doyoung, and when she reaches the teacher’s desk Doyoung jumps to her own feet instinctively, even though her legs feel shaky already. 

Jaehyun’s face is just inches apart from her own now, and damn it, she’s even more stunning up close. Doyoung kind of forgets to breathe while she’s looking into those bottomless brown eyes, and she inhales sharply when Jaehyun reaches up to tug gently at the tie around Doyoung’s neck. 

“Precious,” she murmurs, and while her honey-like voice makes Doyoung melt, the amusement in her tone pisses her off. She decides to take matters into her own hands, so before the sudden surge of boldness disappears, she tosses her glasses aside and leans forward to close the distance between them, pressing her mouth to Jaehyun’s. 

She’s shared a few awkward kisses before, most of them with her best friend Kun before they both realized they were gay, but nothing could have prepared her for how this feels. Jaehyun’s lips feel impossibly soft against hers, and her tongue is hot and slick when it slides against the seam of Doyoung’s lips, parting them so she can lick into her mouth. She kisses back fervently, her tongue moving of its own accord, and she must be doing something right because Jaehyun sighs into the kiss and cups her cheek, tilting her face so she can get better access to her mouth. 

Jaehyun’s hand moves from her cheek to the back of her head, slipping her hair tie off easily and burying her fingers into Doyoung’s long hair, tugging gently at her scalp. Despite herself, Doyoung lets out a soft moan at the unexpected tingle of pleasure, and in response Jaehyun bites her bottom lip, making her breath hitch. Up until now Doyoung’s hands have been hovering awkwardly above Jaehyun’s waist, but as the kiss grows deeper and dirtier she gains enough confidence to slide her hands up Jaehyun’s shirt and finally touch her like she’s been dreaming of for ages. She feels her pussy clench when she realizes Jaehyun’s not wearing a bra, her tits supple and soft in Doyoung’s palms, and she brushes her thumbs over her nipples experimentally to feel them harden under her touch. 

Jaehyun groans into the kiss and moves her hands to Doyoung’s hips, pressing her roughly against the blackboard. Somewhere in Doyoung’s mind she laments the chalk that’s going to ruin her nice sweater, but the thought completely slips her mind when Jaehyun forces her legs apart and slips one of her own thighs in between. The firm muscle presses right against Doyoung’s soaked center, and even through the fabric of her panties, the contact makes her clit jump to attention. 

“Fuck,” she gasps into Jaehyun’s mouth, her hips rocking up of their own accord. Her hands move to Jaehyun’s shoulders, clutching for dear life as she rolls her hips. Jaehyun cups her ass and grinds Doyoung down onto her thigh, forcing another whimper out of her. 

“You’re so hot in these little skirts,” Jaehyun growls, detaching their mouths so she can kiss down the long column of Doyoung’s neck. “So hot all the time, Doyoung. You drive me crazy.”

“Ah, Jaehyun,” is all Doyoung can whimper in response, her mind clouded with pleasure as Jaehyun sucks harshly at her neck. She knows it’s going to leave a mark but she can’t bring herself to care when Jaehyun’s hot mouth feels so good on her skin, especially when she tugs the flesh between her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. 

“That’s right,” Jaehyun says lowly, rubbing her thigh against Doyoung’s clothed pussy. “Say my name.”

“ _Jaehyun_ ,” Doyoung moans shamelessly, the friction against her sensitive clit making her head spin. “Jaehyun, _fuck_ , fuck.”

“Yes, princess,” Jaehyun replies, tugging at Doyoung’s earlobe with her teeth. The warm gust of her breath along the shell of Doyoung’s ear makes a full-body shiver wrack her. “Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me, please,” Doyoung breathes, fingers digging harder into Jaehyun’s shoulders. Next thing she knows, she’s gripping on for dear life as Jaehyun picks her up like she weighs nothing, cupping her ass for leverage. Doyoung squeaks indignantly, feels Jaehyun grin against her neck, and then Jaehyun sets her down on the edge of the desk and goes back to kissing her, her hands wrapping around Doyoung’s waist. 

Doyoung kisses back eagerly, thinking that she’ll never get tired of this. She thinks she could kiss Jaehyun for hours straight, all other responsibilities be damned. She almost forgets about her request until she feels Jaehyun’s hand on her thigh, inching up slowly until she’s cupping the front of Doyoung’s panties. 

“Shit, you’re so wet already,” Jaehyun says, sounding pleasantly surprised. “That’s flattering.”

Doyoung blushes and averts her eyes, knowing she’s probably soaked through her cotton panties at this point. “Shut up,” she mutters without any real malice. 

Jaehyun presses an open mouthed kiss to her neck. “Love it when you get bossy.”

“Okay, then take these off,” Doyoung commands, lifting her hips. Jaehyun complies, hooking a finger in the waistband of the panties and sliding them down Doyoung’s slender legs till they’re all the way off. Then she parts Doyoung’s thighs, and Doyoung shivers at the feeling of the cool air against her overheated flesh. 

Jaehyun continues to mouth along Doyoung’s neck and jawline as her hand comes up to caress Doyoung again, this time without the barrier of the panties. Doyoung’s grip on her back turns painfully tight as Jaehyun drags her fingers through her wetness, parting her puffy folds and drawing circles around her clit. 

“Oh god,” Doyoung chokes out, her heartbeat ringing in her ears. Jaehyun’s barely doing anything, but every feather-light touch makes her feel like she’s on fire — literally, her face is burning and her pussy is dripping and it would be hell if it didn’t feel so damn heavenly. 

Jaehyun pulls back from making a mess of Doyoung’s neck to look at the girl beneath her, and if Doyoung thought she couldn’t get any prettier before, she hadn’t seen her like this: lips kiss-swollen and pink, pupils blown, looking at Doyoung with a reverence that makes her squirm. 

“Can I?” Jaehyun asks, the tip of her middle finger teasing at Doyoung’s rim. Doyoung nods jerkily, spreading her legs even further, eager to feel Jaehyun inside her. When she starts to feel Jaehyun’s finger pushing into her hole she groans embarrassingly loud, eyes sliding shut in pleasure so she misses the way Jaehyun’s looking down at her intently. 

Doyoung’s done this to herself before, but it feels way different with Jaehyun, way better. Her fingers are thicker than Doyoung’s own, and her calloused fingertips feel amazing as she rubs at Doyoung’s inner walls, and fuck, the way she’s pumping and crooking the digit expertly inside her is making Doyoung have a religious awakening.

“God, Jaehyun,” she moans, eyes fluttering open blearily. She’s almost exactly eye level with Jaehyun’s chest, her perky nipples showing through her shirt again and Doyoung can’t help but lower her head and take one of them into her mouth, tonguing at the bud and making it grow harder through the fabric. 

Jaehyun’s breath hitches, her wrist stilling, and the reaction makes Doyoung feel a thrill of triumphance. Then she’s pulling her hand away, leaving Doyoung to clench around nothing as she rids herself of her shirt hurriedly. Doyoung’s transfixed by the sight of her creamy, pale skin, overwhelmed by the urge to mark up her perfect unblemished breasts. So she does just that, burying her face into Jaehyun’s tits and sucking hard. 

Jaehyun groans gently, slipping her hand back down between Doyoung’s thighs and slipping two fingers in this time, scissoring them inside. It makes Doyoung whimper against her skin and bite down involuntarily, the stretch stinging in the most delicious way. Jaehyun just pumps her fingers faster, using her other hand to cup the back of Doyoung’s head as she worries at her tits with her teeth. 

“You’re so tight, fuck,” Jaehyun breathes, her voice tinged in lust and wonder. “Does it feel good, princess?”

“Mhm,” Doyoung murmurs around Jaehyun’s nipple, suckling desperately as she rocks her hips down onto Jaehyun’s fingers, trying to get her deeper. She faintly registers her book falling to the floor as a result of her squirming, but she couldn’t give less of a fuck right now. She feels like she’s in heaven, Jaehyun’s fingers fucking and curling mercilessly inside her and her soft skin under Doyoung’s mouth. She can already feel the hot, coiling sensation in her stomach, her pussy leaking even more as she builds to her orgasm, and she doesn’t want it to end but _fuck_ she wants to cum so bad. 

“Jaehyun, ’m close,” she pants after letting go of Jaehyun’s nipple with a wet pop. “Can you— my clit, please— oh, god!”

A choked cry is ripped out of Doyoung’s throat when Jaehyun complies instantly, using her thumb to rub at Doyoung’s swollen clit while she works her fingers inside her. Doyoung buries her face in Jaehyun’s neck, shaking from the double stimulation and raking her nails down Jaehyun’s naked back. 

“So cute,” Jaehyun murmurs, right into her ear. “Go ahead, princess, come for me. And don’t hold back — I wanna hear you.”

Doyoung nods frantically, her breath coming in sharp, ragged gasps as Jaehyun fucks her harder, faster, filling the empty room with obscene slick sounds. The pleasure just keeps building and building until it finally crests, and she lets out a jumbled string of curses and moans and Jaehyun’s name as she comes hard around the girl’s fingers, clenching so tight it’s difficult for Jaehyun to keep fucking her. She can literally see stars at the edge of her vision and her blood is all rushing to her head as she comes and comes and _comes_ , harder than she’s ever been able to when she’s alone and thinking about Jaehyun, pleasure wracking her entire body. Jaehyun whispers in her ear as she fucks her through it, encouraging her to _go ahead, baby, make a mess, show me how good it feels,_ and her goading just makes Doyoung shudder and squeeze hard around her fingers, practically soaking her hand to the wrist. 

When the ringing in Doyoung’s ears finally subsides and she feels like she can breathe again, she shoves weakly at Jaehyun’s arm, her hole twitching and too sensitive around the fingers that are still pressing deep inside her. Jaehyun removes her fingers and, making direct eye contact with Doyoung, brings them to her mouth and sucks thoroughly. 

It’s so hot that Doyoung doesn’t know what to do other than cup Jaehyun’s neck and pull her in for another bruising kiss, her wobbly legs automatically wrapping around her hips. Jaehyun kisses back eagerly, letting Doyoung taste herself on her lips as she rubs her hands down Doyoung’s sides in an act so mindlessly intimate it makes Doyoung shiver against her. 

They’re interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing, making Doyoung jump a little and break their kiss. Fuck, she’s so come-dumb she’s almost forgotten that they’re in _school_ , in a classroom, on the fucking teacher’s desk, good god. She swallows roughly, pulling her skirt down to hide her flushed pussy and regain at least a _little_ decency. 

“Ugh, I have practice now,” Jaehyun sighs reluctantly, detangling herself from Doyoung’s legs and bending to pick her shirt up from the floor. Doyoung bites her lip when she sees the angry red trails her nails have left on Jaehyun’s back; it makes her feel hot all over again. 

“Here,” Jaehyun says when she stands back up, tossing something at Doyoung as she tugs her shirt back over her head. Doyoung barely manages to catch it, and almost drops it when she realizes with a flush of embarrassment that it’s her panties, crumpled up and still damp. 

“W-where are my glasses?” Doyoung says, her voice cracking. Jaehyun grins but doesn’t tease her for it, just drops back down to the floor and searches until she finds the wire-rimmed glasses, thankfully not broken from when they were tossed carelessly to the floor. Doyoung holds her hand out for them, but instead Jaehyun steps close to her again and puts them onto her face herself. Jaehyun’s face goes from slightly blurry to fully in focus, her cheeks flushed and her hair messy and looking like a goddess. 

“Thanks,” Doyoung squeaks, not really talking about the glasses. Jaehyun smiles in response and presses an uncharacteristically soft kiss to her lips, and although it’s barely just a brush of skin on skin it makes Doyoung feel hot all over. 

“See you around, princess,” Jaehyun purrs, before strolling out of the room and leaving Doyoung dazed on the desk, her bones feeling like jelly. She doesn’t feel like moving right now, or ever again really, but the fear of being found like this in a puddle of her own slick on the teacher’s desk is enough incentive to make her get up and collect her shit hurriedly. The panties are sticky and uncomfortable, but the other option is going commando under her skirt and that is _not_ an option. Sure, she may have just gotten fucked by Jung Jaehyun while she was supposed to be monitoring her for detention, but still. She has _some_ class. 

***

“Jaehyun’s staring at you.”

Kun’s obnoxiously loud whisper makes Doyoung’s head snap up, as well as prompting some glances from the people around them. Sure enough, Jaehyun’s sitting on a table on the other end of the room (incredible, considering Doyoung’s sure she’s never set foot inside a library before today) and she’s looking right at Doyoung. She blows her a kiss when they make eye contact, and Doyoung snaps her gaze back to her textbook so fast she feels a muscle jump in her neck. 

Unfortunately now Kun’s eyes are on her too, curious behind his round glasses. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Doyoung whispers forcefully. “She’s always bugging me, it’s whatever.”

“No, it’s different,” Kun insists. “She looks like she’s going to eat you. And I can’t tell whether it’s in a good or bad way.”

Doyoung sighs, feeling Jaehyun’s eyes on her even though she’s pointedly avoiding her gaze. She’s been avoiding her all week, actually, even though she insists to herself that she isn’t. She just doesn’t know what to do, honestly— when the hottest girl you know fucks you in what seemed like one of your wet dreams come to life, what are you supposed to do afterwards? Say hi in the hallways? Besides, even though Doyoung doesn’t want to admit it to herself, she hates to think of the possibility that she was just a one-time conquest for Jaehyun, that it didn’t change anything between them. It’s not like it was special to her, or anything, but it wasn’t _not_ special. Fuck, this is confusing, and the fact that she’s been obsessively thinking about it all week doesn’t make it any less complicated. 

“Doyoung?” Kun prompts, shaking Doyoung back to reality and making her realize she’s gone off in yet another trance where she’s thinking about Jaehyun. She sneaks a furtive glance at the girl, who’s still staring at her, and decides that enough is enough. 

“I’ll be right back,” she says to Kun, stepping out of her seat and walking towards Jaehyun. She wordlessly grabs her by the wrist and Jaehyun silently allows herself to be led away, deep into the maze-like depths of the library where they won’t be bothered. 

“Well hi, finally,” Jaehyun drawls, leaning back against a shelf. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I haven’t,” Doyoung says defensively. 

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “You literally jumped into a bush when you saw me coming on the field.”

Fuck. She didn’t think Jaehyun had seen that. 

“Fine,” Doyoung relents. “I have been avoiding you. It’s just” — she lowers her voice — “we fucked on school grounds. On school _property_! I was supposed to be overseeing your detention, for god’s sake. It’s just … embarrassing.”

Jaehyun grins, folding her arms. “Aww, cute. Did you get a little shy about how hard I made you come on that desk?”

“Shh!!” Doyoung hushes, mortified. “You’re awful, Jesus.”

Jaehyun chuckles, and then fixes her with a serious look. “So you weren’t avoiding me cause you regretted it or anything like that?”

“No, of course not,” Doyoung says instantly, although it makes her pride suffer. “I… it was good. Really good, actually.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun says softly, stepping closer to Doyoung, and the black-haired girl can’t help it — she’s drawn to her like a magnet. She closes the distance between them and kisses Jaehyun boldly, prompting a little noise of surprise from the girl before she relaxes into the kiss, her hands finding Jaehyun’s waist. 

Doyoung breaks the kiss with an indignant noise when Jaehyun’s hands stray down to her ass, shoving at her chest without any real force. “Not here!” she scolds. “We’re at school!”

“Didn’t stop you last time,” Jaehyun points out, and Doyoung flushes at the reminder of their debauchery. 

“Well … I’m not done with my readings yet,” Doyoung says, which is true. In fact, she’s behind on her homework thanks to her inability to stop thinking about Jaehyun long enough to focus on anything else. 

“Okay, let’s go back out there and study,” Jaehyun counters, “then I’ll eat you out under the bleachers.”

Doyoung only has to think about it for a minute before she says “deal”, linking her fingers with Jaehyun’s and tugging her back to the table. She’s always found that reward-based motivation works the best for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt | cc
> 
> pls leave a kudos n comment if you liked it / if you have suggestions for future works in this series!! <3


End file.
